


Training

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far - Fandom, Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Another young man is in line to be Hoyt's plaything. Sabal tests him first.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> So, crackship of crackships, am I right? This is based off an RP I'm doing on tumblr, and I quickly explain the backstory in the first paragraph or two.

Sabal sighed as he cleaned his guns. It had been a long six months since he had been kidnapped and talked his way into becoming Vaas’ personal bodyguard. He could clearly remember his first day on the Rook Islands, bleeding from head, not showing fear, placating the man who stabbed his soldiers in play fights. How he’d played along with his scenario (‘did the turbulence wake you?’ he’d asked), accepted the questionable food, complimented him, casually mentioned his skills with a gun to stay alive. How Vaas had decided, since he was the only guest on the island who had played along instead of spitting at him like a snake, to make Sabal his second in command. How he’d slowly learned to survive in this new environment and worked his way to the top of the proverbial food chain. He’d asked Vaas about one day leaving, and been told there was no way he was going back to Kyrat. Everyone probably thought he was dead and had moved on, anyways. 

He had decided to stay and accept his position. He was in a good place now, Vaas trusted him, and his shooting skills, and particularly his sniping skills, had earned him a great deal of respect. Given his situation, he was in a good place. He had power, authority, he was second-in-command...he could accept this. Kyra had placed him here for a reason, after all. If his purpose was not to follow in Mohan’s footsteps and liberate Kyrat, then he would step into his new role with grace. Besides, there was never a dull moment with Vaas, and he was always on high alert, always placating him, participating in the play fights which always turned into life-or-death struggles that only stopped when they were too exhausted to move. Because of Vaas’ constantly flaring temper, the constant alertness that was required of him, though, he’d become tense. It had gotten to the point where even meditating did little to help. Vaas accepted his occasional flare-ups with good humour, since it was usually directed at his underlings. The pirates here were used to it, anyways. Sabal had yet to kill anyone in a burst of temper, so he always had that going for him, but he didn’t enjoy being so on-edge all the time. He sighed and returned to his guns. If Kyra permitted, he would go to bed early tonight.

Suddenly the door opened and Vaas stepped in, beaming at him.

“I thought I’d find you here, hermano! Listen, I need to ask you something. Do you suck dick?” Sabal blinked. He had heard Vaas say all sorts of perverse things in his time here (what WAS a pussy-trigger, anyways? He had always been too embarrassed to ask), but when Vaas asked a question it was usually because he was leading the conversation somewhere. Sabal wasn’t sure he liked where this particularly conversation was going.

“I...prefer to have my dick sucked rather than do the sucking,” he replied a little tersely, “Why do you ask?” Vaas only laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

“Hey, no need to get so defensive, hermano!” He turned abruptly serious. “I’m not like that, even with the showgirls. I would never make you suck dick if you didn’t want to. I know what that’s like, and I would never, EVER do that to anyone. Least of all you, hermano. You’re the one person I can trust around here, I wouldn’t ruin that for a quick jack.” He beamed then, suddenly back to his earlier joviality. 

“Besides, it’s good that you like to get your dick sucked! That’s what I need! I had a feeling, since you never really stick around when the showgirls are here, but it’s always polite to ask first, no? So listen, I got a job for you, hermano, come with me.” 

“What kind of job?” Sabal asked, now confused. Vaas sighed.

“Same old shit. Hoyt brought in his shipment of merchandise, and one of them says he sucks dick real good. I guess Hoyt’s gotten tired of his old fuckboy, so he’s considering taking on this one. Hoyt’s dick though, you know, it’s special. He’s not gonna test out this fuck’s claim on his own dick, we gotta have somebody else try him first to make sure he passes the bar. One of the good things of being king of this island is that I get to delegate. I’m not into that shit, hermano, I always liked a woman’s soft curves, you know? But you, you like getting your dick sucked, so you’re the lucky guy!” Sabal frowned as Vaas led him into a small shack where a young man, perhaps in his twenties, was tied up.

“And you want me to…”

“Sit back and enjoy this white boy’s hot mouth. I can pay you, if you need me to.” Sabal snorted.

“I don’t need to be paid. I was thinking I needed something to help me  
relax anyways, but if you’re offering to pay me I’ll take that too.” Vaas beamed.

“I knew you were the right man for the job, hermano. Sit down, and let’s get this show on the fucking road! One more thing, hermano. Hoyt’s watching through the camera, to judge for himself whether the boy’s good enough for him. Don’t let the camera distract you, okay?” Sabal nodded. He had never seen Hoyt in person, by Vaas’ express orders, except for once. Vaas had always sent him away on missions when Hoyt was around. If Vaas was afraid of him, well...Sabal wasn’t going to question his orders.

It disconcerted him that Hoyt would be watching him, and it disconcerted him more that some young man was going to suck him off. Then again, he knew what it was like to do what you need to do to survive here. For him, that was playing nice and showing off his sniping skills. For this young man, sucking dick was all he had. Sabal sighed and sat down.

“Well...get to it,” he said, addressing the young man, who nodded eagerly. The man unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his member, licking it once before sucking him down. Sabal closed his eyes, humming contentedly. He was hard in a few seconds, but...that was it. The man was practically incapable of taking him into his mouth, his mouth was dry from fear, and to top it all off he had no technique. It was partially Sabal’s fault. He just...wasn’t into it at the moment, and he didn't know why. It wasn’t like he didn’t need and want a good orgasm…

Sabal tried, he really did. He knew this man’s life depended on his ability to get him off, so he tried to think of all sorts of things to get him more in the mood, but it just wasn’t happening. His moans were more like little hums and practically nonexistent, and though his eyes stayed closed his face betrayed not a hint of pleasure. He was hard, and he wasn’t going any further than that. After a few minutes of silence, he heard a sigh.

“For God’s sake, Vaas, this is painful to watch. Your second in command is getting more frustrated by the second, how long are you gonna make him suffer? Obviously the kid’s not getting him off, at least let him go rub himself somewhere private. Do what you want with the kid, I’m done with him. Let me watch, though.” Vaas stepped forward.

“Jesus, kid, that was miserable. Absolutely no fucking technique. How the fuck does a gay like you go his whole life without learning to suck dick?” 

“It’s not my fault the dick’s being argumentative.” Sabal frowned, not appreciating the way he was being referred to only by his penis. Vaas shrugged.

“So he’s a little off today. People have off days all the time. Hoyt’s a hell of a lot worse than my second, if you can’t get him off, you don’t have a chance with Hoyt. I’ll give you a tip, amigo. If a man doesn’t want to come, he’ll fucking tell you. My second hasn’t said anything yet. That means he wants to come. You think he doesn’t know he’s having a tough time? Do you know what kind of stress he's under? He's fucking religious, you know that? Mr. Religious, letting some FUCK suck him off because he just needs to get off that badly. But, because he’s stressed and he’s not feeling it today, he can’t even come when he really, really needs it. And then YOU, useless fuck, can’t even get him off! Do you know what it’s like to not be able to get off when you need to? Feels like shit, amigo. You’re making my second feel like shit. I really need him to get off, amigo, he’s been snapping at my men. He's scary when he’s angry, you know? Like a demon. What do you call that demon of yours, hermano? Your Lung? Like Your Lung. I NEED him to get off, and you ain’t doing shit, so watch and learn, shithead.” 

He yanked the kid out of the way and settled down between Sabal’s legs. Vaas smiled impishly up at Sabal before he opened his mouth and took Sabal’s member deep. Sabal gasped, leaning his head back and groaning, finally, FINALLY feeling enough sensation on his member to get him somewhere. And then Vaas’ tongue snaked out and added to the heat he was feeling. Wet heat, sensation, and Vaas was teasing him with his tongue…! Sabal bucked his hips into Vaas’s mouth, breath hitching with the action, and Vaas held him still. Vaas pulled off, kissing Sabal’s tip and sucking on it lightly.

“Relax, hermano, I’ll get you there,” he whispered. He kissed his tip and then went down again, taking Sabal all the way to the hilt and swallowing so Sabal could feel the movement of his throat against his member. He had no idea until right now just how arousing that could be. Sabal’s eyes closed and he was gone, forgetting the kid in the room, the reason he was doing this, everything. The pleasure was spiking so much he curled his hands in the chair and cried out, shuddering. Kyra, he wished Vaas would let him MOVE…! 

“C-close…” He managed to bite out, and Vaas chuckled, moaning around his member. He felt a hand on his hip stroking gently, and the message was clear: ‘Come for me, hermano.’ Vaas took him all the way down again, and Sabal felt that sinful tongue stroke his member and was lost. His back arched as he burst, the scream caught in his throat and coming out only as choked, breathy sounds. He shivered violently as his member pulsed thick streams into Vaas’s mouth, Vaas taking it all in stride and swallowing around his member until he had milked him dry. Sabal sank back to the chair, boneless and panting as Vaas pulled away.

“You see, amigo? It’s the same guy, but I can get him off and you can’t. That’s the difference.” He pulled out his gun and shot him, and Sabal barely registered the gunshot in his blissed-out haze. He didn’t care. He finally felt relaxed. He heard a hum.

“You’re making me miss that mouth, Vaas. Good to see you still haven’t lost what I taught you.”

“Need to keep morale up,” Vaas responded, tone dull, “Besides, you have another little boy to suck your dick now, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, and he’s learned beautifully. He’ll do until you can find me a new one. Someone who has some basic experience so that I can teach him, not that other useless fuck. Listen, I need to go. Business to attend to, you understand.” The camera beeped and the light went off.

Vaas picked Sabal up like he weighed nothing, hanging him over his shoulder. Sabal stirred, but Vaas shushed him.

“You’re taking the day off, hermano. You deserve it, eh? Vaas carried him to his bed and laid him down.

“Vaas…” 

“Hm? What is it, hermano?”

“Did Hoyt...make you…? Is that why you said you would never force me to suck someone else?” Vaas sighed.

“I’m gonna light some...incense...so you can relax, okay, hermano?” Sabal nodded. If Vaas didn’t want to talk, that was just fine for him, but Vaas had other plans. He took out his lighter and lit a small candle under some white powder. He didn’t want anyone knowing about what Hoyt did to him, not even his second in command. If that meant drugging Sabal despite the man’s moral restrictions...so be it. With the substance lit and the fumes starting to disperse throughout the room, Vaas went over and patted Sabal’s shoulder.

“I took a lot out of you, eh, hermano? You sleep off the afterglow and come find me when you wake up.” He could feel the drug infiltrating his system, but he was so used to drugs it barely affected him. He smiled and left, and Sabal closed his eyes. The incense was making his whole body feel heavy, and he sighed, falling asleep almost immediately.

When Sabal woke, he was groggy beyond belief. He groaned, smelling the remnants of the incense in the air, but the candle was gone. What happened? How did he get here? He vaguely remembered Vaas sucking him off...why, again? Why had Vaas sucked him? Something about some kid...And then Vaas had carried him to bed. The rest was foggy.

“Come find me when you wake up.” He vaguely remembered Vaas saying that, and he got up and got dressed. He was relaxed now, finally. Vaas must have done the trick. Stepping out into the bright sun, Sabal went to Vaas’ warehouse and knocked.

“WHAT?!”

“Vaas? It’s Sabal.” The door opened and Vaas was there, beaming.

“Good morning, hermano! I wasn’t expecting you up this early! Come on in!” Sabal trudged in, sinking into a nearby chair.

“How you feeling, hermano?”

“Groggy...My memory from last night...yesterday...is foggy. Not sure what happened.”

“Yeah, you look a little shit. Well we had some kid who said he could suck dick so you agreed to try him out. Turns out he couldn’t but by then you were all hot and bothered so I finished what the kid started and got you off. And then you were way fucking out of it so I carried you to bed. You need to jack off more, hermano, can’t let an orgasm put you that far outta whack.” Sabal sighed.

“I’m sorry. I tried to come, but I never could, no matter how much I tried...I’d been hoping to try again that night when you called.”

“Well, now that your balls are untied you can jack off all the time! You know if you want, I can give you Hoyt’s old fuck toy when he's finished with him.”

“That...should be…” He stopped. He didn’t want some stranger to suck his dick, he didn't approve of prostitution, unlike Amita. Then again...if sucking dick was all this man had to survive, and Hoyt was finished with him…

“That should work. That would be wonderful, thank you.”

“Anytime, hermano, anytime. And you know, the men who suck dick retain their skills, even after Hoyt’s bored with them. They’ll get you off.” Sabal suddenly felt something churn his stomach, a sickening memory trying to claw its way to the surface. 

“Vaas…”

“Hermano? …You feeling okay?”

“I feel...sick...I think I need to lie down…” 

“That might be the incense,” Vaas supplied with a sigh, “I didn’t know how much was too much, I don’t light incense much, you know. It put you right to sleep, but you might be feeling it today. Go back to bed, hermano, I can survive without you today.” Sabal nodded, heading back to his cabin and collapsing on the bed. Hearing Vaas say that Hoyt’s old toys retained their skills sickened him, made him weak with disgust and...guilt? No, not guilt...sympathy. As though he knew someone who had been one of Hoyt’s old fuck toys, and knew all too well how true Vaas’s statement had been. Something clawed at the edges of his memory, but never made its way back to him, no matter how much he tried. 

Whatever this feeling was, it wasn’t the incense causing it.


End file.
